1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data and content distribution and delivery. In one exemplary aspect, the invention relates to the delivery of content to an IP-enabled device via a content distribution network.
2. Description of Related Technology
Content distribution networks (such as e.g., Cable Television (CATV), satellite, or hybrid fiber/copper (HFCu) systems) provide content from various content sources at a network headend to a plurality of subscriber devices. In a typical “managed” network, a network operator (e.g., multiple systems operator or MSO) provides access to content via the network. Generally, the MSO provides audio/video content to subscribers via the network headend.
Recent advances in digital information processing and technology have made a whole range of services and functions available for delivery to consumers at various types of devices for very reasonable prices or subscription fees. These services and functions include delivery of digital content or programming (movies, etc.), digital video-on-demand (VOD) services, personal video recorder (PVR) and networked PVR (nPVR) services, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), digital media playback and recording, as well high speed Internet access (including so-called “Internet TV”, where television programming is delivered over the Internet) and IP-based telephony (e.g., VoIP). Other services available to network users include without limitation access to, and recording of, digital music (e.g., MP3 files), and submission of “organic” media (e.g., home-grown Youtube™ videos, etc.).
Currently, many of these services are provided to users via a wide variety of different equipment environments and delivery paradigms including, inter alia, cable or satellite modems or QAMs, HFCu (i.e., Hybrid Fiber-copper distribution via indigenous POST/PSTN and/or coaxial wiring in a premises), optical fiber such as FTTC, FTTH, etc., Wi-Fi™ hubs, Ethernet hubs, gateways, switches, and routers, and to a plurality of user equipment types (e.g., set-top boxes, personal (desktop) computers, laptop computers, other mini-computers such as so-called “netbooks” and mini-notebook computers, and/or other devices). Recent advances in consumer electronics have also led to the widespread introduction of a variety of portable media devices (PMDs) such as, inter alia, portable digital music devices such as the well known Apple iPod™, and other so-called “MP3 players”, cellular telephones/smartphones, handheld computers, tablets such as the Kindle™ and Nook™ and iPad™, and personal digital assistants (PDA), which allow users to store and playback audio and video files.
Although a myriad of services, equipment, data formats and providers are available, current systems offer no suitable mechanism for efficiently providing content to IP-enabled devices via a managed network without utilizing a traditional IP content delivery system (i.e., a high speed data connection, such as a cable modem termination system or CMTS). As noted previously, network operators may be capable of providing audio/video data over their own managed IP content delivery networks; however, such mechanisms are only accessible to subscribers of the network via a high-speed data connection. For example, “basic cable” CATV subscribers (which often form the backbone of revenue streams for a managed network operator), do not under existing technology have access to MSO-provided content via an IP-enabled device such as a PC, smartphone, or tablet computer.
Hence, methods and apparatus are needed which enable flexible delivery of content to IP-enabled devices without the use of a high-speed data connection; i.e., via another distribution platform (such as for example a traditional CATV or other distribution network). Ideally, the methods and apparatus would be able to allow the network operator to provide audio/video content services to an IP-enabled device associated with a non-data subscriber of the operator's network though the use of a cable modem or other network bridge. For example, an MSO would be able to make content delivery services available to a subscriber's tablet computer (e.g., iPad) when the owner thereof does not subscribe to the MSO's high-speed data network or services, and instead only subscribes to the MSO's video services via a network bridge. Such methods and apparatus would advantageously enable a user to receive content on IP-enabled devices, which are generally more mobile than non-IP devices, thereby enhancing the user experience by no longer anchoring the user to a fixed location.
The foregoing delivery of content may ideally utilize a modem to provide the content to the user devices which is limited to only retrieving content for delivery to the IP-enabled devices, and cannot access high-speed data services or other prohibited functions/services. In addition, the modem may be configured to filter or block traffic to or from an unauthorized entity. Ideal solutions may further enable the MSO network user/subscriber to no longer be limited to utilizing access points which are serviced by an MSO managed network and may include a premises modem which is able to register as a client of a third-party provided access point; however, is able to receive requested content from the distribution network for delivery to the client devices.
Furthermore, the ideal solution would take advantage of extant network structure and function to the maximum extent practicable in order to minimize MSO investment/latency in providing such services.